


Tetillas, picha y te quierro

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair learns Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetillas, picha y te quierro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native speaker and to show you how difficult it can be to write in a foreign language, I borrowed our friends for a little experiment . Thanks to Rike and Carmen for the Spanish lecture....and to the book "how to curse in Spanish". For those of you who are wondering, the titles means "Nipples, cocks and I love you". 
> 
> For Candy A. ~ who made the casual remark while talking about foreign languages. Thanks for your stories, gal!

## Tetillas, picha y te quierro

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://home.centernet.de/~dexter>

Author's disclaimer: Characters belong to Pet Fly Productions.

* * *

Jim Ellison whistled cheerfully while toweling off. The hot shower had loosened his tensed muscles, and he was actually feeling better -- even after that jerk had almost run him over and pushed him down the stairs in that shopping mall. His back ached a bit where he'd hit the concrete, but all other important parts of his anatomy were intact -- at least all those that would matter ... later tonight. The Sentinel grinned at his own face reflecting from the bathroom mirror. 

Opening the cabinet, blue eyes spotted the brand-new tube of KY. His grin grew wider, satisfaction warming his body, a sudden energy surge booting his cock with surprising force. Jim groaned, losing the towel as he bathed in the lovely sensation. It was no full-fledged erection, but the feeling was promising enough. It would be a good night. 

In best 'Psycho' manner the bathroom door burst open! 

Jim startled, wondering briefly why his senses hadn't picked up any intruder, when when Norman Bates, disguised as Blair Sandburg, stormed into the steamy bathroom -- a book instead of a knife poised in his hand. 

"Hey! What the hell..?" Jim shouted. His heart left his chest and was running around the block. Blood pounded in his head, as he tried to recover from the sudden intrusion. 

"Don't move, Jim!" Blair ordered sharply.His curls were in disarray, a few strays obscured his view due to his own hurry. Behind a new set of glasses, Blair's blue eyes sparkled with eagerness. He threw a glance into the book he was holding. His lips moved without uttering a sound, as if he was trying to read an especially complicated word. 

"Chief, what the hell....?" Jim repeated, but complied with his lover's command. 

Blair looked up at him. Apparently oblivious to Jim's question, he reached up and touched Jim's face. He gently roamed his fingers beneath his eyes, mumbling something Jim didn't quite catch. It sounded like "ojos". 

"Sandburg?" Jim inquired, as he stood perfectly still while Blair's hand stroked his face. 

Another hasty glance into the book. 

"Uh?" Blair made in reply to Jim's remark. His hands touched Jim's mouth. 

Taking that as an invitation, Jim opened it slightly and his tongue darted out to suck Blair's fingers inside. 

"Labios y lengua," Blair mumbled, withdrawing his hand. 

Jim groaned in dismay. He zeroed in on to the book cover but due to Blair's constant movements he couldn't make out the title. 

"Boca..." 

The nimble fingers touched his bare chest <Blair muttering 'pecho'> and gently squeezed the rosy nipples <'tetillas', I see>. 

"What....uuuuuhhaaa... are you doing there, Chief?" Jim moaned. The sensitive nerve endings sent waves of pleasure through his body, culminating in his cock that sprang to new life. 

"I'm taking a Spanish class and need a few...vocabulary words," Blair explained absentmindedly, his hand leaving Jim's chest to catch hold of his hand. "Mano y dedos," he confirmed nodding. 

Exchanging a confused glance with his Spanish book and Jim, Blair started chewing on his lower lip. "Now it gets a bit complicated," the young anthropologist confessed. He sank onto his knees to observe the body parts he saw, comparing them with the words the dictionary offered. 

"Well, I know this is your 'muslo'," Blair said, tenderly stroking up and down Jim's left thigh. 

Jim nodded. "Yessss," he hissed, as the smaller hand moved closer to his middle, certainly not aware of what it was doing. The warm hand left his thigh suddenly and grabbed his knee instead. 

"Geez, that's the ....'r-rod-illa'," Blair spelled, patting both knees affectionately. 

"Why are you taking Ssspanish classes?" Jim gritted out as the fingers danced up his thigh again. 

"There's apparently no word for 'groin'," Blair figured, leafing through the dictionary. "What?" He looked up to Jim, obviously choosing not to notice the growing erection that almost stood into his face. "Oh, I thought because I'm studying so many South American tribes, it might be a good idea to start learning Spanish or Portuguese." With his nose buried in the book again, Blair touched Jim's balls. 

Jim gasped. 

"These could be your....'pichas'?" Blair questioned himself. Then he shook his head. "No, no, your picha is your....cock," his hand engulfed the straining organ. "I see." 

With one hand on the sink for support Jim reached for Blair's head."Chief...., please touch me..." Under his hand the curls moved. 

"Hhhmmm, then your balls," a tender grip on his testicles almost sent Jim to his _rodillas_ , as Blair's concentrated face lit up, "...should be your testiculos - how stupid of me!" 

"N-not at all," the older man moaned as his cock swelled up under Blair's co-incidental ministrations. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, Jim moved his hips. He groaned as Blair didn't let go of his cock but started a passionate stroking. 

An electric wave surged through his body as Blair's hot mouth suddenly swallowed Jim's entire length in one swift movement. Jim gripped the sink hard with one hand, the other still weaving through Blair's hair, preventing his legs from giving out. A warm tongue whirled around the shaft, while Blair's lips caressed the cock to the best of his abilities. Using one hand, he gingerly massaged Jim's balls while still holding onto the dictionary. 

The Sentinel sighed deeply, his breath coming in sharp, hot gasps. 

"Chief...yesssss, I---I can't....," he moaned, desire raging through his body like a roaring fire. Blair's teeth carefully scratched over the soft skin of his cock. Jim screamed, his hips rapidly jerking forward as he spurted his seed into Blair's mouth. All at once his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the tiled floor. Miraculously the young student had managed to back off. 

"You okay, Jim?" Blair asked, panting as much as his lover. He wiped his mouth like he'd just tasted the most intoxicating champagne. 

The Sentinel nodded. He panted heavily; his body slowly recovering from the unexpected orgasm. "I love Spanish, Chief," he moaned. 

With a mischievous grin Blair took Jim's head into his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "Well, actually, big guy, this was.... _French_." 

End 


End file.
